Moon Legacy
by SoulWolf4ever
Summary: Zhalia,Zane and Faith are the last of the Moon family.They have a team of seekers and a team of Tamers.But is it enough to fight off Horowitz who will do anything to kill the Moon family.Problems with older chapters  missing words  have been repaired.
1. Chapter 1: Up all night!

Venice,Italy. In a cave somewhere.

Zhalia stared at the fight, Dante vs ten suits , she was tied up with chains. Lok on the ground and Sophie in a hole in the wall that she made with the impact it took when she got kicked in the head by a suit.

"God thats going to hurt" Zhalia laughed to herself, she hated that kid.

"Hey Zhalia, some help?" Dante ask in between a punch to a suits stomach and a kick to ones head.

"Whats the magic word?" she joke as she use the spell venomhand to melt the chains.

"Please and thank you!" Dante laughed as a orange ball of energy rushes to the head of the suit who was taking a chance at a surprise attack.

"And people say our generation has no manners,"

"No Zhalia, they say that about you!, and its always LeBlanche" And with a jokey look on each others faces they hit the last suit with a tag team raypulse.

Zhalia looked at him with a fake insult and Dante held down a fit of laughing.

" I will check out a book called 'how to behave' at a bookshop on the way back." she answered then then they both had a laughing could always let herself go when Dante was thing she love about him.

Dante then stopped smirked, then stared hard at her. When she noticed the gaze she stopped laughing and looked at him, he was already moving in closer to her.

he stopped when he was standing in front of her.

" I...I think you have some dust on your cheek ," he told her while moving his hand towards her face, when his fingers met her cheek it sent a shock through all of her body.

" ..Ahh..." she stopped as Dante leaned into her lips nearly on hers, his hands moved to her waist . The moment was interupted by a ringing sound,Dante's stayed as still as the last victim that saw King Basalisk's stone cursed softly and answered the phone.

"Hello," he answered with a depressed tone.

"Ah Metz...I was busy, yes." he winked at Zhalia and she blushed scarlet and looked at the ground .

"...how did you know?...never mind...Did you call me for a reason?" at that Dante started to blush with Zhalia .

"...Yep...Ok...Bye."

"So... what did he say?" a interested Zhalia asked.

"He told me to get my team and to come talk to him...Now where were we?" He grabbed Zhalia by the waist forcefully,Lips nearly touching when suddenly they were interrupted by a groan which they both knew was one of the teens just getting time Dante cursed out loud,this just made Zhalia laugh.

1 hour later, Metz house,Germany.

Dante drove into the drive way in his landrover, with Zhalia in the front beside him and Lok and Sophie in the back talking about stuff,he did'nt bother to listen in, as he and Zhalia made small talk all the way up.

"So what do you think Metz wants use for?" Zhalia asked.

"Well he was telling me there was some trouble in Ireland,other than that I don't have any other ideas." He answered while taking a few seconds to take his eyes off the road to stare into her chocolate brown eyes,he loved them so much.

"Ireland great..."[note sarcasm]

"Zhalia...?"before Dante could finish his sentence he saw Metz house.

Once inside he saw Metz sitting at his table with a cup of was glad that Metz was well again but, he did gain a sense of humor with Dante having a fondness towards was the only person he told and was starting to regret it.

"If I told Lok maybe I would be spared all the dirty jokes." Dante thought to himself while grinning as he faced the man,the man noticed this and smiled at Dante thinking of his next friendly joke.

"Do you want some?" he asked holding up the cup and made a motion towards bait for the trap.

Sophie and Lok both answered no straight off.

"Dante?"

"No thanks."

" Miss Moon?"

" I'm fine"

" I thought Dante would be keeping you up at night, so you might need it." Matz winked while tipping his cup towards her.

"WHAT?" both Zhalia and Dante shouted,blushing. The two teens confused.

"Well, your all wondering why I called you here, yes?" They all nodded.

" You see I think you are working too had so I am giving you all a two day holiday."

"No way!" Shouted Lok

"No way, we cant!" Dante stated after.

"The Rebels are not bothering any more,They are not as strong as they were when they were wont see them until next all need a break, Dante you the most."

Dante thought he would take another go at the 'up all night' joke but to his surprise he did not.

"But..."

" Thats a order!"

"OK...But thats only because its a order." Dante tried to then came a awkward a minute Metz broke the silence.

"Can I talk to you alone Dante?"

"Sure."

As his team walked to the door. Zhalia,the last person, looked back at Dante then walked 's heart skipped a beat.

"Well it seems you did find something worth while in Miss Moon?" Metz was the first to speak.

"I don't think Zhaila likes it when you call her Miss Moon," Dante was rubbish at changing subjects.

"Should I call her ?"man joked while scowled at him.

"Relax, I was messing..."

"Its not like you to mess."

"God Dante, you would laugh if it was not about Miss Moon,"

"Sorry...Its just...I...I think I'm..."

"We were all there lad, no need to explain."

"Thanks."

" But,if I was you I would take her somewhere nice,she might not be free forever"

" I will, thank you for the advise Metz." Dante then turned to the door when Metz called out again.

" Wait,what was that business you were intending when I called, I hope it was not something she will regret" With a wink from Metz, a smirk appeared on Dante's mouth from the memories that nearly happened.


	2. Chap 2: Have some Faith

This is a extra long chapter; Don't get used to the idea of these extra long Chapters!

I forgot to do 'the huntik is not mine thing' so this is for all the chapters I do in this story.

Dante's house 3 hours later,Italy.

"So what are we going to do for the two days?"The blonde Lok asked.

"Well, we have that school party on saturday night so that leaves use with tomorrow...any ideas Dante?"Sophie ask with her English accent just to see that he was talking to Zhalia in the corner of the living room,as usual.

" Leave it Soph we will just go see a movie, Their such flirts." Sophie giggled but not at the joke, just that it made Zhalia seem able to love,her the lone wolf.

"Here lets just leave,we have to study for the test tomorrow anyway." She stated.

The teens looked at each other and then nodded,then at the same time they shouted "DANTE!ZHALIA!"

The older seekers looked around with a jump, they seemed to move closer to each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zhalia shouted while Dante just stared.

"Good bye." the teens remarked.

"That it?" Zhalia glared at them.

"Then we will see you two on sunday." Dante added quickly.

When they left Dante looked at Zhalia to catch her smiling.

"I get the feeling you don't like them" He joked.

"No, I just don't like crowds." She murmered.

"You,the great Zhalia Moon?Then I suppose you then would'nt want to go to a restaurant I know around here tonight?"

"I would'nt call myself 'Great' but..."

"Well?"

"...um..."

"God Zhalia...I will ask some one else, maybe Scarlet." Dante knew he got her at that moment as she glared at him and answered.

" Fine! If I keep you away from 'it'."

" What do you have against her?"

"So you rather take her side than your team mate's side,than my side?"

"No, its a simple question."

"Then...I'm not a fan of her."

"In other words you hate her."

"The first time we went to Ireland I was..."

"You were trying to get rid of me."

"Yes," she murmured.

"It just seemed she knew and now she hates me because of my past."

" Zhalia, everyone forgave you."

" Well some are always going to have second thoughts on me Dante and she is one of them."

Dante saw a tear roll down her cheek.

" Zhalia, I know you regret what you did and thats all that matters,other people know that too so just relax, if they have something to say they can say it to me."

"Thanks Dante,"

"For inviting you or for my lector?

"Both,"

"So your coming?"

"Do you need everything spelled out to you?"[note sarcasm] And with that Zhalia walked out of the room.

"I will pick you up at seven.."

"Dante,"

"Yes?"

"I'm staying at your house,"

"So..."

"You don't need to pick me up."

"Oh...I forgot..."

With that Zhalia rolled her eyes up to Heaven and walked up to her room.

When in her room she lad on her bed rubbing her Gareon.

She thought that five weeks ago when facing the professor Dante told Cherit to protect her no matter what and that she risked her life for him and before that he risk his life for her with the just now going on a date now,how weird. It might be because they are both people with strong characters and they were both scared that it would make them week,thats what she thought just reminded her that she had nothing to jumped off the bed sending poor Gareon into the wall.

"SORRY!" She ran over to the green lizard standing on his head with help from the wall.

" SHOULD BE!" It hissed into her mind while adding with it real hiss in the outside world,some titans can only talk to their owners through mind power.

After that she ran to her closet and pulled out everything trying to find something to wear.

Dante

Dante sat on the sit in the sitting room,grinning his head could not believe he got the nerve to ask her out,and better off she said yes,Zhalia said yes.

"Ah my lad you look happy." a small,white, yama titan that looked like a small gargoyle asked.

"Thats because I am Cherit."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm sorry Cherit, she...crap" Dante slapped his hands towards his face after he notice what he just done.

"Ohhh, so its about a lass?Do you have a hot date Dante?"

"...Yes..." he murmured

"OHHH!With who?"

"Your getting nosey Cherit."

"Oh go on! tell me her name."

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

" I have to go pick up a suit, tell Zhalia I will be back in half an hour."

" Is the suit for your date?" Cherit giggled. Dante then walked out of the house.

Cheirt laughed his head off.

Zhalia

Zhalia was lying on a pile of had nothing nice to wear.

"What am I going to do!" she grunted.

"I just saw Dante leave saying he was going to be out for half an hour." Gareon mentioned as he turned visible.

"That gives me a good idea! See you later Gareon."

"Whatever...I thing I will have a nap..."

Zhalia then ran out of here room,down the stairs and was about to open the door until she heard a voice.

"Ahh! Hello Lass!" Cherit flew over to her and landed on her quickly brushed him off.

"I'm not Lok! Don't land on my shoulder!" Zhalia shouted at Cherit.

"Oh Sorry...Dante told me to tell you he would be 30 minutes"

"Ok thank.."

"DID U KNOW HE HAS A DATE!" he squealed.

"No I did'nt.." She lied.

"I thought it was you...Where are you going?" Cherit asked as Zhalia went at the door handle.

"Out." That was all she said before running down the road.

15 minutes later

In a shop

Zhalia

Zhalia had just found the right dress without getting caught by someone she knew.

"That will be €100." The woman at the till told Zhalia as ahe handed her a credit card.

"Zhalia what are you doing here?" Asked a blown hair teen with a british accent.

"Shit...Sophie this is'nt the time!"

"Whatever! why are you here!"

"Well I was...Oh God its a nighlurker." Zhalia whispered to Sophie pointing to the back of the started to walk in the direction as Zhalia made a break for the door.

"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?" Zhalia shouted to Sophie before she ran out of the shop.

"Your such a Bitch Zhalia!" Sophie screamed after her while casing her.

"Take a hint! Fuck off!" Zhalia shouted back while doing a 180 decree spin and ran into a narrow stayed by the wall and watched Sophie run straight a head, just what Zhalia planned.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Suddenly six men walk out of the darkness,the one who said that looked remarkably like a rat.

"Get lost!" Zhalia shouted.

"I'm already lost in your eyes baby!" One with a Tattoo of a tiger on his arm.

"Nice legs,when do they open?" mention one that had a nose that would but Gonzo to shame.

"Not for you anyway Dick face!" The rat one shoved the guy onto the rest of the guys laughed.

The rest of the guys started laughing, the guy with the tattoo went over and grabbed her.

"Come on Girl lets have some..." Before he could finish Zhalia kicked in in a very sore other guys started laughing again.

"Oh your a sassy one! I like that!" said the rat one.

"She's totally turned on by me!" The tattoo one recovered quickly.

"You couldn't even turn on a radio!" Said a feminine voice some where from two people jumped down from the roofs of the buildings at each side of the alley,both landing in front of Zhalia.

"Come on we just want to have fun no need to spoil the fun." said the rat one.

"Your 'Fun' is a bad thing!" The Male one added,thats what she thought,They both were wearing bandanas around their mouths and black,the male wore black baggy tracksuit and the girl black skinny jeans and a black jacket and had the hood up, but the dead give away of their sex was their voices.

"Just get lost you freaks!" The tattoo on his arm went to punch the female one but, she seemed to move impossibly what Zhalia would have thought if she was not a seeker. when the Girl dodged the punch she kicked the man in the him out on the spot.

"What the fuck!" shouted the one with the nose.

"Leave now or it's going to get worse!" The male man in the mask growled!

"No way! The two of you could be strong but you can't beat someone sharp like me!" The rat one said while taking out a pen two people dressed in black looked at each other. The male one starts laughing and the female one looks at the pen knife and says

"Thats not a knife...I would quote the crocodile dundee by saying "This is a knife" but I don't have mine with me...will it be alright if I use my gun?" She then takes out a AMT Hardballer Longslide , It looked like the gun the 'Terminator' used a lot in his first movie.

"Oh shit she has a gun! Run!" screamed the guy who looked like a men ran away with their tails between their one with the long nose dragging the one with the people dressed in black turn around and look at Zhalia. Zhalia stares at the gun.

"Oh sorry I will but 'convincer' away" the girl put the gun away.

"Why did you name your gun?" The male argued.

"Because I'm cool like that!" She answered.

"Thats not a answer!" the man said. The two were now head to head ready to was then that Zhalia finally got the never to ask the question that was bugging her.

"Your a seeker." Zhalia asked pointing to the girl.

"I am not her" said the man.

"Then what are you? No wait who are you two?" Zhalia two in black look at each other.

"You don't know your own brother?" The male laughed while taking off his bandana.

"Zane?...Zane I thought you were dead!" Zhalia ran over to him and hugged him.

"The one and only!"

"C-O-C-K-Y!" said the Girl laughing while Zane glared at her.

Zhalia stopped hugging and walked over to the girl.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm faith." the girl then took off her bandana and pulled down her hood. To show her tanned skin like Zhalia and Blue hair like Zhalia except the few pink highlights in her hair.

"Faith,Faith Moon a-k-a your sister." the girl then smiled showing off her tooth that was too pointy.

"What?" Was all Zhalia could say.

"Come with us and we will explain." Faith added while holding out her hesitated.

"Come on! I won't bite!" Faith joked as Zhalia took her hand. Before they teleported Faith added.

"Well I do if Zane pisses me off."


	3. Chapter 3: Thats a big Spider!

Hey again!

I had some problems with Chapter 2 so I changed it! Sorry! Some of the words are missing for some reason so please forgive me for the mistakes.

This is a warning if you did'nt read the last part of the new chapter 2 [With Zane and Faith] you won't get this chapter.

Sorry once again!

[Flashback to the day before Faith and Zane find Zhalia.]

Dublin City,Ireland. In a run down apartment with a Moon inc sign on the wall.

Inside:

*Knocking*

"Who are you looking for?" a feminine voice asked

"A solution to my problem."

"Ahh you want my hired gun services. One minute I will leave you in."

Outside:

Zane was hoping that Faith thought he was here for her killing *skills*.She made it clear last time that she did'nt want to be involved with him.

"Come in." Said the same voice from before as the door opened.

But no one was there.

"Enter she is in the room ahead." The voice said walked into the damp room to find his sister sitting with her legs up on a desk with a bottle of beer in her hand in the other a gun.

"Oh God! Would you Fuck off!" Faith screamed at Zane.

"Please listen will you..." He did'nt get to finish as the bottle smashed against the wall near his head.

"What do you want? could'nt you see I was enjoying my drink!"

"Faith you need to stop this drinking problem you have! Your only nineteen!" Zane answered back trying to stay calm.

"That was my first drink in five weeks! I'm not a alcoholic!"

"Look I know your stressed out because of Hor..."

"Don't say his name!" She growled at was the first time she looked into his eyes turned red like fire,her curse.

"Faith...Sis.." Zane went over to her to calm her.

"Zane it would be better if you stopped asking me if you can help...you know he is trying to kill all of the Moons..." Her eyes went back to there original colour, a amber brown mixture.

"I'm a Moon too."

"But he thinks I'm the last! I don't think he even knows you and..." She suddenly stopped.

"...Whats our Sister's name again?"

"Zhalia."

"Right...Where was I?" No matter how sad or serious the conversation is Faith always said something funny or stupid to change the atmosphere.

"I quote; "But he thinks I'm the last! I don't think he even knows you and..." Zane smirked.

"Smart ass! Like I was saying you and zhalia don't exist! I'm doing this for your own safety."

"But how is that?"

"I don't understand it but I will ask Atrax to tell you." Faith's eyes turn to a glowing white as she contacts Atrax.

"Good evening Zane" said the same feminine voice that answered the door.

"Hello Atrax. Is Faith keeping you well?'

"Hey! I keep all my Demons in great shape!" Faith argued.

"Faith does! I will always stay by her side!" Atrax snapped at Zane.

"Thank you Atrax."

"Sorry sis you know the name Tamers have."

"It's unfair! Just because the Casterwills did'nt believe that titans or the lucky ones Demons should be free to roam without being bonded to a amulet! Now everyone hates us!"

"But sis,What happens if they get lose?"

"We don't!" Atrax answered.

"We are stored in energy crystals that are formed in the tamer's we move on with them or they can grate us freedom or pass us on."

"That must take a lot of energy!"

"No It's natural,It just happens...But then again you do have to prove yourself to the demons before they will join you."

"But...Never mind I'm going back to my point!" Zane remarked.

"You need help!Let me help you!We could get Zhalia also!"

"We don't even know if she is a seeker or tamer let alone if she knows of them!"

"I know." With that Faith sat up right and leaned onto the desk.

"I'm listening...And you Atrax?" She asked.

"As am I." Atrax answered.

" Well I heard she was adopted by someone with the Organisation and was spying on the Foundation when she changed sides." Zane took a break to see his sister nod.

"She is now a top Foundation agent and is working with the top agent Dante Vale." Zane finished.

"Hummmm..." Faith started swinging on her chair.

"hummm what?" Zane asked.

"I wonder..."

"What?"

"If she has a *thing* with Dante Vale...Like it is a boy working with a girl...kind of obvious...unless he's gay...or she's..." She did'nt finish as she was knocked off her chair.

"Faith your the most immature person ever!" Zane shouted at the body on the floor.

"Calm yourself down! I was messing...back to the point help would be good..."

"You would have the Foundation and some tamers from the Light temple with you." Atrax added.

"So what do you say?" Zane asked.

"What do you think Atrax?"

"I would do it."

"Then it settled Zane,Wear black tomorrow."

"Why Faith?"

"We are going to get Zhalia one way or the other."

"I hope you will get her the non-painful way!" Atrax growled.

[End of Flashback]

Dublin City,Ireland. In a run down apartment with a Moon inc sign on the wall,Few minutes after Zhalia meets Faith and Zane.

"So thats what happened." Zane explained.

"Wait,I'm still confused!" Zhalia remarked while rubbing her head.

"Do you want to ask questions?" Faith suddenly appeared at the door wearing new had a Grey pair of skinny jeans ripped to the extreme [like Ke$ha's in the video Tik tok] , a pair of white and pink nike high tops and a black army vest.

"Why did you need to get changed?" Zane asked. Zhalia and Faith look at him like he had ten heads.

"This is why you don't get dates! You don't understand women!" Faith answered.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Guys!" Zhalia shouted.

"What?" Both Faith and Zane said at the same time.

"My questions."

"Oh yeah ask away." Faith told Zhalia as she sat in her chair with her feet up on the desk.

"Ok first you were talking about a 'Atrax',who is it"

"That would be me." The voice was small but shrill. Then from the ceiling a red andblue spider the size of a football crawled onto Faith's lap. It had a orange skull and cross bones on it's body.

"This is Atrax my Favorite Demon" Faith grinned. Suddenly Zhalia started screaming.

"What's wrong? Zane asked.

"Thats the fucking biggest spider I have ever seen and it fucking talks!" Zhalia screams.

"You don't like spiders?" Faith asked pissed off.

"I don't mind them but that is the biggest son of a bitch I have ever seen!"

"Firstly I'm a female and secondly I am a demon not a real spider if you know what I mean and thats how I talk!" Atrax said in her calmest voice. Zhalia started to calm down.

"So Faith you have control over it...I mean Atrax"

"Well she listens to me anyway and takes what I say into account." Faith answers starting to rub Atrax.

"Then She won't kill me?" Zhalia asks.

"Nope,not unless I want her to" Faith answers giving Zhalia her toothy smile walked over to Faith and Atrax and goes to rub Atrax but hesitates.

"Rub her,she won't bite." Zane re-assures Zhalia.

" I would'nt harm a fly,well I would kill a fly and I would harm if Faith told me to...Never mind...I won't harm you"

Zhalia put her hand on Atrax's back and starts to stroke her then stops.

"Was that so hard?" Zane asks.

"I think I going to be sick" Zhalia whispers .Zane,Faith and Atrax start laughing. Zhalia starts to remember Lok and his spider phobic...Then she starts to wonder about Dante and what's he doing now.

That Moment at Dante's house

"Dante calm down we will find her!" Guggenhein tells Dante.

"I was following her but I lost her."Sophie adds.

"Where is she..?" Dante whispers while his face is in his hands.

"We will find her!" Lok re-assures Dante. But all thats going true Dante's mind is;

Zhalia...Zhalia...ZHALIA!

I need a bit of help here...There are going to be three more 'new' characters; one girl and three boys...I was thinking of making one fancy Faith...What do you think? Please answer in Reviews or whatever.


	4. Chapter 4 : Stories told by a spider

I would like to thank Ceelia-17 for her you!

I will be using your idea for a blond character who is one of the other new will be Zane's and the other new male character's best friend. His name will be will play a part in your Sophie idea.

I was going to make him Dante's age but Dante is going to have trouble with Zane.

Thanks again!So when your reading this you know This character is part [mostly] yours!

And my answer for PiaNoir I am a Girl.

[30 minutes after the 'spider chat' ]

Dublin City,Ireland. In a run down apartment with a Moon inc sign on the wall.

"So tamers keep titans or demons in their souls and when they summon them crystals form in their hands and when it breaks the demon comes out?" Zhalia asked while holding a glass of water.

"Yep,thats what we do." Faith answered while using Atrax and one of her strands of webs as a was nodding disapprovingly at Faith.

"And tamers can join the temple of light or the tower of darkness and become a warrior of light or dark?"

"By George I think shes got it!" Zane beamed at Zhalia.

"God! Who says that?" Faith and Zane then joined in.

"Wait Atrax never told us how we got separated ."

"Oh then I will tell ye all the story." Atrax then climbed on to the table and all the Moons gathered around her.

"Well it started when Zhalia was five,Zane was three and Faith you were one,the baby Moon," With that said Zane and Zhalia started poking Faith and calling her 'baby' and asking 'do you want your bottle?'.

"Shut up!" was Faith's only answer.

"Back to my story!" Atrax growled.

"It was then that your parents tried to get you to the temple of light for protection from Horowitz..."

"Who is Horowitz?" Zhalia went 's eyes went red.

"Wow your eyes turned red!" Zhalia squealed.

"It's a curse...They change colour if I'm going to be trouble or if my emotions reach a extreme.

"So I'm guessing red means.."

"Angry Yes Zhalia,Faith is a bit touchy on the subject."After Zane said that Faith punched a huge hole in the wall behind her.

"I will ring the builder tomorrow...again for the second time this week!" Atrax sighed.

"Horowitz is the son of a bitch that is trying to kill our family...He already got our parents." Faith was a long silence.

"But why?" Zhalia eventually asked.

"I will tell you." Atrax carried on.

"Horowitz was in your Father's team,Your father was 23 and Horowitz was 19. They were said to be the best team in the were reckless and strong and no one could tell them what to do...until your Father met your Mother."

"Your parents fell in love and got married two years later."

"That does not..."Before Zhalia could finish her question Faith put her hand on Zhalia's mouth.

"I hate when someone interrupts the...AHHHHH" Faith screamed while holding her now raw red index finger.

"Zhalia bit me!" Faith whined making Zane fall of his chair laughing as Zhalia joined in.

"I can never finish a story around you Faith!" Atrax bickered.

"Sorry..." Faith apologized while Zane and Zhalia snickered.

"As I was saying!" Atrax persevered with her story.

"When your Dad and Horowitz went on a mission when they nearly died your Mother begged your father to retire as it was too did what your Mother said but Horowitz didn't approve of this."

"Always a down side!" Zane sighed.

"Shut up!" Zhalia and Faith shouted at the same time.

"CAN I CONTINUE FOR GOD SAKE!' Atrax the Moons nodded.

"Horowitz told your Father he would brew the day he left him...soon after Horowitz joined the tower of darkness and swore to kill your family...And has partly succeeded."

"What's the Shadow Tower thing?" Zhalia asked.

"It's like the Organisation but their your enemies we both have different powers." Faith answers.

"What can you do?"

"You will see soon enough Zhalia,unfortunately." Atrax answered.

"Man I'm hungry...can we get a pizza?" Faith reminded Zhalia of something important.

"Oh God Dante!" Zhalia screamed causing Faith to fall off her chair.

"What's the matter?"Zane asked.

"And did you need to scream that loud! Faith added while rubbing the back of her head.

"I was meant to go out with him today!What time is it?

"It's 8 o'clock." Zane answered.

"I was meant to meet him at 7..Oh God!"

"I told you there was something going on between them! " Faith told Zane while punching him on the shoulder.

"We better get you back." Zane added emotionlessly.

"I think Zane wants to go Because he wants to kick the crap out of Dante." Joked Faith.

"I just want to see if this guy is good or not...FAITH OPEN THE PORTAL!" Zane shouted.

"Calm down like...who crapped in your cornflakes!" Faith added before they walked into the red portal.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm not Zhalia!

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far!THANK YOU! Also thanks to the people that added me or my story to their favorites.

You all are my inspiration to continue the story!

Wolf.

Venice,Italy. In the city,Outside a pizza restaurant.

Zane,Zhalia and Fsith walked out of a alley way.

"Where are we?" Zane asked.

"We are in the 's like a 20 minute walk to Dante's house.I though you said you know where his house was Faith?"

Zhalia turned to Faith to see her putting Atrax in a black shoulder bag with a white skull and the letters 'A7X' printed in white also.

"I do but it seemed my mind told the portal to go to Dante but my stomach said get a pizza..." Faith apologized rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can you get a pizza Zhalia and Zane and myself will wait for you outside Dante's house?" She asked.

"Why can't Zane or you Faith?"

"Because I'm banned and Zane doesn't know where Dante lives so he would get lost on the way back." Faith told Zhalia while leading her into the restaurant.

"Is that you Faith?I told you I will call the police if I see you in here again!" one of the waiters shouted at Faith while throwing a plate at her.

"I'm leaving! Thanks Sis!" She shouted as she ducked to dodge the plate and ran out of the building.

*20 minutes later*

"WOW...Dante has some house!"

"Faith keep quiet! We don't want to get noticed!"

"Why Zane? Scared you scare the living shit out of them when they see your face?" Faith laughed.

"Because Zhalia needs to introduce us!"

That plus if we are discovered they might think your her,you and Zhalia look the same...apart from the pink highlight."

Zane growled while punching her on the didn't move.

"Wow you need to work out! That and my highlights are cool!"Faith punched him and he yelped.

"I thought you said we had to be quiet!" Faith shoved Zane.

"I did you idiot!" He put her in a head lock.

"Zhalia!" Said a unfamiliar suddenly a man jumped down from no where,like a ninja.

"Ahh I think.." Before Zane could finish his sentence the man punched him,knocking him started laughing but stop as she noticed the man started to tie up Zane.

"I think there has been a..." Before she could finish the man pick her and Zane up and jumped over Dante's wall and ran into the house and shouted;

"I found her!"

"Well done Santiago!" a light brown haired girl a few years younger than Faith rest of the people cheered but one.

"So this guy took her!" The amber haired man growled as he punched Zane in the stomach waking him man called Santiago nodded.

"Hay! leave him alone!" Faith growled.

"Zhalia I was so worried about you!" He smiled and went over to and studied a piece of her blue and pink hair.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked.

"My hair is unreal! And I'm..." before she could finish Dante was going to kiss her but Faith slapped him across the face.

"I'M NOT ZHALIA!" she screeched.

"He must have done Simplemind on her!" A blond haired teen the same age as the girl from before argued.

"Your probably right Lok" the girl answered.

"Sophie! Do you have any spells to reverse it?" the amber haired man asked the girl.

"I think I might Dante." Sophie answered.

"Oh I heard about you! Your going out with Zhalia!" Faith smiled.

"Dante I think this one must be a imposter,This man over her was going to ask for money...or Foundation information!" A Man around 50 said thoughtfully.

"Your right Metz! Lets see who their working for!" With this said Santiago went out of the room.

"Ahh Shit!" was all Faith said.

*20 minutes later*

Dante and Santiago started to tie Zane and Faith to let them but Faith never gave up.

"AHHH she bit me!" Santiago yelled as he looked at his blood soaked hand.

"I warned you she had sharp teeth." Zane sighed. While Metz and Lok tried to hold down Faith.

"Hey! Be warned! I bite,I kick in sore places,I scratch and most importantly I bitch!" Faith barked.

Then the door opened to reveal Zhalia looking confused staring at the scene in front of her.

Dante was holding a rope have around her Sister who had her mouth on Lok's arm that was bleeding.

Metz was beside Lok trying to pull him out of her mouth But didn't notice Atrax on his back ready to bite.

Sophie and Santiago had spells called in their hands and pointed at her beat and broken looking brother who was tied to a chair.

Zhalia then glared at Faith.

"Why does everyone blame me?" Faith sighed.

"Because it's usually you who did it!" Atrax then turned to the big Spider on Metz's shoulder.

Metz screamed and with that Atrax jumped off and crawled onto Faiths lap.

"Rule one Zhalia! Never have faith in Faith!" Faith joked...no one laughed.

"I think we,meaning Zane and Faith and myself,Have some explaining to do..." Zhalia nodded.

"Well this is a good place to start,the two people you have tied up are my long lost siblings," She pointed to Zane.

"Thats Zane.." and then pointed to Faith.

"And the Joker is Faith and her spider is Atrax." She finished.

There was a long silence.

"Awkward..." Faith stared at her.

"EVERYONE BLAMES ME! Even people I don't know!" Faith groaned.


	6. Chapter 6: You think you can handle me?

*50 minutes after the "Mistake" *

"So this guy called Horowitz is trying to kill Zhalia,Zane and myself.

That's basically why we teleported Zhalia to my explain the what happened and ask for help."

Faith finished the story while Atrax sat on her was standing by the t.v. as everyone else sat on a chair.

Zane was healing himself with was a long silence.

"Sooo...Metz...can the foundation please help us?" Zane asked.

"Zhalia is a respected agent so I will help you but one question, If your a seeker Zane,who do you work for?" Metz asked.

"Thank you for the help sir and I'm a nomad,I don't work for anyone." Zane nodded.

"Then you are welcome to join the foundation." Metz smiled as Zane bowed and thanked him.

Metz then looked at Faith who was stroking Atrax.

"Faith, Are you a seeker? Well I hope you are because I hope Atrax isn't a real talking and oversized spider." Metz asked.

"Oh,I'm not a seeker...I'm a...a...Tamer..." she stared at her other than her siblings and Lok.

"What's a Tamer?" Lok asked confused.

"A horrible type of seeker!" Sophie barked.

"We are not! Its because of the Casterwills that we are called that!" Faith growled.

"Oh really! Brave of you to say that to my face." Sophie smirked thinking she scared was so wrong.

Faith started laughing her head off and grabbed Sophie's shirt and threw her at the wall.

"Casterwills are all talk and no action!" Faith snickered. Santiago went into action.

He tried to hit her with a knife but Faith caught it and threw it at his arm.

"Thats for hurting my brother!" She snarled and ran over to give him a punch but Zane grabbed her.

"Faith we need allies not enemies!" Zane told Faith as she calmed down.

"The bitch is all talk but when her brother says stop she obeys! Ha! He even thinks you would lose the fight!" Sophie groaned as she got up.

"No I think she could kill you if she bothered!" Zane snapped back.

"Then I challenge her to a fight,the first person to beat two of the three titans or demons belonging to the other person wins!" Sophie glared at Faith.

"Fine! It's your funeral!" Faith laughed.

"We will take this outside in 10 minutes! I have to get ready," Sophie added as she went out of the house.

Faith picked up Dante's glasses,put them on and said while going through a red portal;

"I'll be back!".

*10 minutes later*

Sophie was outside in her karate gear,meditating with Santiago.

He had a bandage on his arm from the knife and the bite marks.

The rest of the gang were standing in front of the house.

"This is going to be over in a few minutes..." Zane sighed.

"Is Faith strong?" Zhalia asked but before Zane could answer a portal showed up in Dante's yard.

Suddenly A sword came flying out of the portal followed by Faith. [link for pic of sword on my profile]

She was wearing a pair of Black khaki shorts and a white tank top with a 'Cry wolf gang' band logo on the front.

Her top was ripped at the end so it showed a bit of was holding 'the convincer'.

"Faith you don't...well...we don't want you to kill her so give me the gun." Zane nodded at the threw it at his head.

"You Bitch!" Zane growled rubbing his head.

"Are we doing this or what?" Faith chortled while picking up her sword.

"Ummm" Sophie answered while getting in a fighting did the opposite.

She put the sword on her shoulders,holding the handle with one hand.

The other was stretched out on the body of the sword,her hand hanging over the edge.

"Come get me..." She then throws the sword in the air and catches it with one hand the other telling Sophie to come.

"If you think you can handle me!" then the hand Faith used to taunt Sophie went to her chest and pulled out a blue crystal.

"Come help me Feyone!" Sophie held out her amulet as the titan got into a fighting position.

"Fight for me,Dragoknight!" Faith threw up the crystal and smashed it with her sword. A demon came out.

The demon had armor on that was blue,it was made out of knights helmet was a dragon's head and horns. It's open mouth was his visor.

Dragoknight then magical summoned two swords into his hands. The hilts were dragon heads and the body of the swords were the tails.

He had wings,four wings. Two big ones at each side and two small ones underneath the big ones.

Feyone stumbled back and looked at Sophie in made a blood thirsty roar.

Feyone begged Sophie to bring her back but she was too tied up in trying to win.

"Attack Feyone!" Sophie ordered as she ran for it was too late.

After Sophie said that Dragoknight hit Feyone and sent her back in one hit.

"Is that all!" Faith taunted as she hit her in the face with the hilt of the staggered back.

"Faith is unbelievably strong!" Lok howled.

"She is a general in the temple of light...thats like being on the council in the foundation." Zane answered smugly,a tad bit too proud.

"Dragoknight you did well,Let me give someone else a go!" Faith ordered as he turned into a powder that flouted into her hand.

"Fight for your lady Kilthane!" Faith once again smashed a crystal and another demon was summoned.

This demon look like Zhalia's Kilthane except for it's lower body that was a spider's lower body.[like the spider but without the head]

"Ahh a Kilthane!" Zhalia smiled.

"They run in the family! Mines different as its a Zane has one!" When Faith said that Zane showed his amulet.

"Now where were we? Oh yes! Your losing Casterwill!" Faith mocked.

"Albion!" Sophie shouted as the titan pop out.

But before he could do anything Faith jumped up and slammed the sword through returned to the amulet.

Then Kilthane grabbed Sophie and Faith walked over and pointed the sword at her head.

"I win!" Faith then but the sword in her signature position [the shoulder one] and asked;

"Now lets get some help from the temple of light!".


	7. Chapter 7: You need to behave!

This chapter is for Cellia-17 's question about; How Faith and Zhalia look alike without beening twins. It will also have the chapter I was plaining too. Thank you to everyone that keep on reviewing : PiaNoir , Janka , Startime101 and Cellia-17!

* * *

On with the story! [and the new characters intro :D]

Once inside the house Faith started tinkering with Dante's T.V. 's keyboard.

She was trying to contact one of the elders of the temple of light.

Sophie went home to 'heal' herself.

"So how do you tell the differents between Zhalia and Faith?" Dante asked.

"Why scared you might try and kiss the wrong girl again?" Faith joked.

"What is she talking about?" Zhalia growled looking at Dante who looked at her apologetic.

"Tell you later Zhalia... Dante, I will show you how to tell the difference" Zane answered.

Zane but the two girls together,shoulder to shoulder.

"First Dante, The pink hair is always Faith." Dante nodded at Zane as Lok and Metz walked over.

"Faith's hair is cut differently too, see she has 'bangs' covering half of her right eye." Zane added as Faith flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"Next,Faith has a small scar on the end of her lips on the left side running from top to bottom." Zane added. Faith rubbed the scar and smiled.

"Oh and Faith is always smiling!" Zane Joked.

"And Zhalia only does on rare occasions!" added earning a glare from Zhalia , Faith started laughing.

"Hehehehe I was going to say that! But lets make sure everyone knows Lok said it so you can't blame me!" Faith joked everyone laughed even Zhalia.

"Faith is bit more muscular than Zhalia." When that was said Faith went into a heroic pose.

"Next, even without the high heels Zhalia is taller than Faith." Faith then went on her toes trying to reach Zhalia's hight. Zhalia just stared down at her.

"Only by a small bit!" Faith complained.

"Faith has amber eyes that occasionally change colour. Zhalia has brown eyes like myself!" Zane said smugly.

"Wait how?" Lok asked.

"Because when a man..."

"No not that! The colour changing thing.

"By the hunter's curse." Metz answered.

"How do you know its name?" Faith asked.

"Dante got me a book of curses when I was sick. I saw it on one page. It gives you the talent of sensing danger but when your emotions sway they change colour as well, Am I right?" Metz asked.

"You are. You truly are as wise as they say." Faith answered and went on one knee. Put a fist to the ground and the other across her body.

"No need to show your respect,Keep it for the elders." Metz smiled, everyone but Faith stared at Metz.

"I was great friends with a tamer. He told me their history and culture. You may know him Faith, He go's by Murdera?"

"Funny you would mention him, I am contacting him now. He is a elder now, I am good friends of his, He told me a lot about seekers." Faith nodded.

"And a friend of his is a friend of mine! If you ever need help you can trust me to do whatever means." Faith once again went on one knee and Put a fist to the ground and the other across her body.

"I told you Faith to stop that! Our positions are rated the same." Metz smiled as Faith got up and went back at the T.V. 's keyboard.

"Wait but why do the look the same?" Lok asked.

"It runs in the family. All the female siblings looked the same...well thats what Atrax said." Faith answered without moving from the position she was in.

"I have been with the Moons for generations...that reminds me...Faith! I will be talking to you about you fight with the Casterwill and how on Earth you got the idea of bring weapons to a fist fight!" Atrax growled from the table see was sitting on.

"Sigh...she's like my mother..." Was all that came out of Faith's mouth.

"Dante may I talk to you alone?" Zane asked looking at Dante slightly pissed off. Dante agreed.

"God save you Dante!" Faith joked. As they left the room.

"What's with Zane?" Zhalia asked.

"Overprotective! Trust me...Yes I got a connection!" Faith yelled as the T.v started to buss like a phone.

Faith sat down and and grabbed Zhalia and pulled her down next to her.

"Why did you do that!" Zhalia barked.

"Because they won't believe me if you or Zane are not in the picture." Faith explained as Atrax climbed onto her lap.

"Why?"

"Because...well...I haven't been the best general in the past while..." Faith mentioned as the screen turned on.

A man in his fifties appeared on the screen. He wore a white tunic with a red scarf wrapped across his body, he looked like something from a 'Julius Ceasar' play. He had red hair.

"Hello Murdera! How are you?" Faith smiled.

"Faith! Wow! People started to say you got killed on one of your hitman jobs! But I told them your too stubborn to die!" Murdera smiled back.

"Bad news...Horowitz is back..." Faith sighed and his faced was frozen with horror.

"Terrible news indeed..." he sighed back then looked up to spot Zhalia.

"Oh you must be Zhalia...I saw you when you were just a baby I was great friends of your parents." The man tried to smile but he still looked scared.

"My name is Murdera Crow." The man smiled,this time it was a real one.

"Hey I need help! Send over a army or something..." Faith sighed.

"There has been a problem...Faith the other generals think you need to get a better attitude so we were going to send over another general to report on you...so you I can't give you a army until that general thinks your fine or you pass a ten month trial." He explained.

"So your going to leave us to die!" Faith growled.

"I will give you a team,your can deiced who you want." When Murdera said that Zane and a scared looking Dante walked into the room.

"Are we getting help?" Zane asked.

"Ahh hello Zane, because of your sisters talent of being a 'rebel' I can only send over a team."

Murdera explained.

"So who are we getting?" Zane asked.

"My choice!" Faith squealed a bit too excited.

"Well I have to send a general to mind you so you can pick two others as a team of four."

"We want Hugo Snow!" Zane yelled. Faith ran over and but him in a head lock.

"Screw that! I hate Hugo! He's like the biggest suck up ever!" Faith growled.

"He just tells you your ideas are wrong and they are...but he's my bestfriend!" Zane argued.

"He keeps you from doing stupid thing so he's on your team!" Murdera nodded.

Faith cursed under her breath and sighed.

"Give me Amber May and Jerry Scar!" Faith growled.

"I giving another general to look after you so Jerry can't be on your team!He's in Russia on a mission so he is unavailable.I don't think Amber should be on the team. Whenever Amber and you are on a team something or someone important is killed or explodes!" Murdera pointed out.

"Ahh come on! I only picked out one person for my team!" Faith growled and then did the strangest thing. She gave him a puppy Dog look. Murdera shook his head.

"I'm going to regret it...fine." As he said this Faith jumped up and said;

"YESSSS! All RIGHT! THE MOON AND MAY INC IS BACK!"

"Who is the other general being sent here?" Zane asked.

"Darren Fear. Do you know him Faith?" Murdera asked.

"I talked to him a few times at some of the meetings." Faith answered. Murdera looked shocked.

"Your not complaining?"

"...The sooner Darren sees I can behave the sooner I get my army." Faith answered after a while. Murdera went closer to the monitor.

"Really?" He asked unconvinced.

"Yes!" Faith answered blushing.

"Right...he will be here tomorrow as he lives in this area." He answered still unconvinced.

"Right!" Faith said still then did her showing respect motion and went over to the keyboard to hang up but Murdera stopped her.

"I would like to talk to a old friend of mine in private if you don't mind he asked she nodded.

Everyone left the room other than Metz.

* * *

"Nice to see you again," Metz smiled.

"I better go...see you all tomorrow,Nice meeting you Zane and Faith."

"You too Lok!" Faith smiled.

"Lok I was wondering if I could stay with you for the time being?" Zane asked.

"Sure" and the two of them left.

"Fine don't say bye!" Faith shouted after then looked at Zhalia and then Dante.

"I will just teleport then..."She sighed but was stopped by Dante.

"You can stay here if you want,Horowitz would be watching your place anyway,If you go get your things." Dante smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Your Sister is staying here so it will be fine." He nodded at Zhalia.

"I'll go get my stuff.." Faith had a portal ready when Atrax interrupted her.

"No extreme weapons of mass destruction!" She growled.

"Only my swords and hand guns and..." Faith argued as the two of them disappeared into the portal.

"You have a interesting family." Dante joked as he put his arm around Zhalia's shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't worry!

Hey again! Just wanted to tell Janka that I thought it would be cool if I used your 'I'm watching you Vale!' bit if you don't mind. On with the story!And one of new Characters!.

**Dante's Flashback/dream**.

"Listen!" Zane glared at Dante.

"I heard what you do to women! You make them fall in love then you just use them for your pleasure then you get rid of them like a broken toy!" Zane growled.

"I stopped doing that five years ago,I just met Zhalia this year and.."

"And I will Destroy you if you break her heart!"

"The other girls were different...I.."

"You right see is different! She has a brother that will kill you if you harm her! She also has a Sister that hangs out with bad company if you know what I mean!" Zane Grabbed Dante's collar and then whispered in his ear;

"Faith's bad company can make your death so painful yet it will look like you just died natural." Zane whispered. He then let go of Dante's collar.

"I'm watching you Vale! Don't you forget that!" Zane barked at him as he went to the door.

* * *

"Watching you!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Dante woke up with a startle. He got out of his bed and sat on it's edge,His head in his hands. He stayed quiet to see if he woke up any of the girls. There was no noise. Good sign. But Dante wasn't sure so he went to check. First he went into his bathroom to wash the sweat off his face. He then went down the Hall and went to the second door on the left. He looked in as the door was wide open. There on the ground was a body tangled up in the covers. Faith, fast asleep. Her blue and pink hair covering her face as it poked out of the covers. Her arms and legs outstretched in all angles.

"Faith and her Bad Company.." The words rang in Dante's head suddenly scaring him.

He looked at the bed. Atrax was sleeping on the bed. Her body slowly rising and falling. Dante's fear disappeared as he say how this fearsome Valerie couldn't even get the bed off her own Demon.

"Stupid Ghost! Get out of my Beer!" Faith growled in her sleep.

Dante laughed softly as he went to the room across from Faith's room. Zhalia's room. Her door had a small opening so he opened it with his fingers. Unlike her sister, Zhalia was in the bed with the covers perfectly on her. Dante got the sudden desire to go over to her and watch her sleep.

"Can't sleep?" A voice suddenly asked.

"Hmm." Dante snapped out of his daze to see Zhalia start to get out of bed.

"Did I just wake you up there?" Dante asked looking at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"No when you shouted you did."She smiled.

"Is Faith asleep?"Zhalia asked.

"Yes on the floor. She was kicked out of her bed by Atrax it seems...and she thinks there's a ghost in her beer." Dante and Zhalia laughed softly. They then just looked into each others eyes. They then leaned into each other until their lips met. Dante wrapped his arms around Zhalia and deepened the kiss. Zhalia started playing with his hair.  
"I'm watching you Vale!" The voice shouted in Dante's head. He pulled away from Zhalia. She looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked but before he could say anything they heard a scream from Faith's room. They rushed into her room to see Faith sitting up holding her head. Atrax was sitting beside her.

"What happened?" Zhalia yelled as she kneeled down next to Faith,holding her,Trying to comfort her.

"I...I...I had a vision..." Faith whimpered,still looking at the ground.

"Your hunter curse?" Dante asked and Faith nodded.

"What happened?" Atrax asked.

"Shadow walkers,everywhere...Horowitz in the middle standing above me grining...he said something about 'the Legacy being a lie..." Faith sighed as she got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom to splash some water in my face." Faith exhaled while going to the door.

"First door on the right." Dante told her as she passed him. He gave her a smile,she smiled back but it looked fake.

"The poor girl is on the edge lately. You have been very kind to us Dante and you too Zhalia." Atrax announced.

"You have been no problem what so ever." Dante smiled. A picture of Zane face when he was talking to Dante appeared in his head and Dante grimaced.

"What are the Shadow walkers things Faith was talking about? Zhalia asked as Atrax crawled onto her shoulder. Zhalia shivered but didn't push her off.

"The Tower of Darkness are not democratic like the temple of light," Atrax replied.

"We have Warriors then nobles then Generals then the Elders are on the top of the list. The Tower of darkness have shadow walkers and then their leader." Atrax added.

"So they have one leader and in The temple of light the power is spread out between the elders." Zhalia asked.

"Thats how we never had a civil war. The Shadow walkers had a uncountable amount. They just had one so they have no leader yet...Thats why Faiths worried...If Horowitz becomes the leader that would mean war between the Light and the darkness tribes." Atrax Explained.

Faith then walked into the room.

"You can ask more questions tomorrow I think we all need are sleep." Atrax Instructed.

"Fine! But I get the bed!" Faith grinned getting her humor back while walking towards the bed. Dante and Zhalia were closing the door when they heard another scream from Faith.

* * *

"No you don't! And the next time you try that I will bite you with venom in my fangs!" Atrax snarled. Dante went back to bed and tried to get back to sleep...But Zane's Words haunted his dreams...

Next Morning:

"Ahh man this is lovely!" Faith shrieked with pleasure.

"What toast?" Zhalia smiled.

"No breakfeast!" Faith held up the toast.

"Your so embarrassing..." Atrax Scolded from Faith's shoulder. The two girls laughed.

"I am pleased you like my cooking." Dante responded.

"It's ssssssoooooo nice!" Faith stated before taking a bite from the toast.

"You could never take care of yourself food wise...whenever you cooked you created a new type of gun powder..." Atrax laughed that was soon joined by Dante, Zhalia and Faith.

Zhalia then got out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

"Faith!" Atrax growled and ran down her arm and onto her hand and then bit it. Faith yelled and fell off her seat.

"Don't be so nosey!" Atrax corrected Faith and she whimpered on the ground.

Zhalia giggled and walked up stairs. Dante was looking out the window.

"You seem on edge Dante." Atrax noticed as Faith got back on her seat.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"Is it about Zane calling you away?" Faith asked a small bit too smugly.

"Ummm" was his answer.

"Don't worry,he's overly protective...If it means anything I think your great for Zhalia!" She smiled.

"Thanks Faith...you truly are Faith." he smiled back.

"Thats my name...remember what he used to do with my boyfriends?" Faith asked Atrax. The two of them looked at each other and shivered. Dante laughed. The song 'Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance' started playing.

"That would be my phone." Faith Acknowledged. She got it out of her pocket as Zhalia came in.

She pressed at the touch screen and but it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Faith announced.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" the phone screamed as Faith fell off her Chair again.

"One Minute let me but it on Speaker Amber!" Faith screamed back at the phone as she pressed another button as the phone turned on it's speaker.

"OH MY GOD! Moon and May inc is back!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah but there is a reason for that." Faith sighed.

"What's that?" Amber inquire.

"Horowitz..."

"...We could take him Faith! Give him a one two uniflu!" Amber emphasized. Zhalia started laughing.

"Who's with you there Faith?"

"Oh thats my Sister Zhalia." Faith said smugly.

"Hi Zhalia! I'm Amber your sister's Bff!"

"Hello." Zhalia mentioned slightly nervous.

"I will be coming over to save your asses tonight! I'm overing in England you see. Have to book a hotel still though..." Amber added.

"Hello Amber I'm Dante Vale. If you want you can stay with me. Faith is staying her too." Dante Spoke into the phone.

"Oh thank you...Psss Faith...Is Dante hot?"

"Dude! He's going out with my Sister!" Faith laughed.

"Oh...Zhalia...I didn't say that!" Amber Wailed.

"Hummmm!" Zhalia raised a eyebrow.

"Tell her Faith!"  
"...No comment..." Faith joked.

"Fine Bitch!...I'll remember that tonight when I'm kicking your ass! SEE YA!" Amber yelled.

"Bye Bitch!" Faith added before the line died.

"You have a...Interesting Friend..." Dante joked.

"...I do...But she's a good friend!" Faith smiled as the door bell rang.

"I'll get that!" Faith sang.

"Thanks." Dante replied. When Faith opened the door she was shocked. There stood Darren Fear. His died Silver and Black Spiked Hair shining in the sun. He was leaning one hand against against the door frame. He turned his head towards Faith and when his eyes meet hers he smile.

"Hey haven't seen you in a while." He grinned while winking at her.

"Oh God am I blushing?" was all that went through her head. It was then she notice he was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a white shirt.

"Trying to impress me with the suit?" Faith did her fang smile and raised one of her eyebrows. He suddenly tensed up and started Blushing.

"I was on a mission that involved me wearing this." he coughed.

"humm...are you coming in?" Faith smiled again as Darren walked past her.


	9. Chapter 9: Team spirit

**When Faith left to get the door**;

"You seem more relaxed,more then last night." Zhalia sighed looking at Dante. He felt a small bit guilty.

"I just needed to clear something up." He smiled as he leaned into her. They were just about to kiss when they heard a cough. They look at the door. Faith was wearing her Black ripped skinny jeans and white tank top with 'A7X' printed in black on the front.

"Hope we were not interrupting anything." Faith coughed slightly embarrassed. When she said that a guy around her age walked out from behind her. He wore a suit with a red tie.

"Hi. I'm Darren Fear." He nodded.

"Hello I'm Dante Vale."

"And I'm Zhalia..."

"Moon?" He asked.

"How did you guess?" Faith sarcastically. Darren just smiled at her. The door bell rang again.

"I'll get that." Dante left the room.

"FAITH! HELP! VENUS FLY TRAP!" Atrax squealed from the other side of the room in a plant pot.

"Coming!" Faith sighed. As Faith walked past Darren. Zhalia noticed that his gaze went lower than it should.

* Cough * Zhalia Interrupted Darren's Stare. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Darren asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just **clearing** **something** from my throat." As she said this Dante walked in with another person. He was around Zane's age,Very tall and has blond curly hair. He wore green Combat pants and boots with a white nike t-shirt with a green hoodie.

"Hi I'm Hugo Snow." The man smiled.

"OH SHIT!" Faith screamed from the other end of the room with Atrax in her hands.

"Hey I don't want to be here but.."

"Great!I don't want you here either! Now leave bye! Feel free to fall on the way out!" Faith shouted at Hugo

"You didn't let me finish Faith! As I was saying is that the only reason I'm here is because of your Brother."

"Is your brother gay?" Darren joked as Faith giggled.

"No I don't think so! I'm sorry Hugo unless you get a sex change your not going out with your brother." Faith laughed.

"I mean we are good friends! I hate you!" He glared at Faith.

"The feelings mutual." Faith challenged and stuck out her tongue. Darren just laughed with Zhalia and Dante.

"And to think we could have got Jerry Scar instead of him!" Faith complained to Darren.

"Why did you get Hugo then?"

"Because my brother wanted him!" Faith sighed. Hugo glared at Faith.

"Talking about him where is he?" Zhalia asked.

"Oh he texted me saying he was going to town with Lok and Sophie." Faith answered but growled Sophie's name.

"You made a enemy already?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah...But she's a Casterwill!" Faith growled. When she said this Darren's face turned red with hate. Hugo's reaction was different.

"A Casterwill! I thought they were all gone! I must see her and ask her questions!" Hugo exclaimed. Faith started making vomiting sounds and pointing down her mouth. Darren laughed at her. Dante and Zhalia soon joined him.

"It's not Hugo's fault..." Darren glared at Faith. She looked confused.

"It's not his fault he's such a fan girl!" He laughed as Faith started crying with all the laughing she was doing. Hugo just glared at Darren.

"So your the general thats meant to be seeing if Faith is responsible or not." Hugo looked Darren up and down.

"I thought they would send someone responsible." He finished.

"You can be responsible and fun at the same time, unlike some people." Darren smiled at Hugo.

"OHHH!" Faith shouted like a fan on the Oprah Winfrey show.

"So who's the fourth member of the team?" Hugo asked trying to change the subject.

"Amber May!" Faith smiled.

"OH GOD! We're screwed!" Hugo put his head in his hand.

"I heard she's strong." Darren quoted.

"She is! Hugo's just pissed because he L-O-V-E-S her!" Faith made a kissing face at him.

"I asked her out two years ago." Hugo went red.

"Yeah and she rejected you!" Faith laughed. Faith's phone rang again. She went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Who is it?" Zhalia asked.

"No one..." Faith answered.

"Look out the window..." A voice growled from the phone.

"Did you hear that?" Faith asked. Hugo went to the window. Then out of nowhere a figure jumped in front of the window. Hugo screamed and fell on the floor. Zhalia was about to scream when she saw the figure run away from the window and suddenly tackled Faith.

"AMBER!"

"FAITH!" the two girls squealed as they fell on the floor. The two then got up laughing.

"I thought you were coming in tonight!"

"I was but I though I would get a early flight so I could surprise my bff and scare the shit out of Hugo." Amber laughed as Hugo got up, his face as pale as a ghost.

"So this must be Zhalia." Amber smiled at her. Zhalia smiled back at Amber. She had a pair of black jeans that were tucked into her black boots and a pink long sleeved top. Amber also had long straight hair the same colour as Dante's.

"Oh God!" Amber screamed as she saw Hugo.

"Nice to see you again." He smiled. Faith started to fake gagging noise who was soon joined by Amber.

"So which one is Dante?" Amber asked Faith as she nodded towards Dante. Amber walked over to him.

"So...do you have a younger brother? Hotter maybe?"

"What happened to Jerry Scar?" Amber asked before Dante could answer back.

"A girl needs choice." Amber winked.

"You must be Darren Fear." Amber smiled at him and looked at Faith.

"What are you staring at?"

"I was justing thinking...and Darren there have been roomers about you going around..." Amber said smugly. She knew she had his attention.

"About what?" he asked.

"You and another person liking each other!" Amber sang.

"HELP!" a voice shouted from outside as Cherit banged at the window. Dante ran over and opened the the window.

"Zane,Lok and Sophie...in town...attacked...Defoe and Shadow walkers..." As he panted this Faith punched the wall.

"Lets go kick some ass!"


	10. Chapter 10 Playing with fire

Now this is the real Chapter 10...sorry about the mistake my computer is broken...I'm using a different one until the other one is fix. Sorry once again and on with the story.

**Now with Lok, Sophie and Zane**;

"Barron! How are our prisoners?" Defoe shouted at a man who was examining our heros who were tied together with ropes.

"They are fine Sir, nothing broken!" The Man saluted Defoe. Barron was dressed in black ropes with a white scarf around his hips. The others had black scarfs.

"You know your screwed!" Zane laughed but Barron hit him.

"No leave him speak! What do you mean? And who are you?" Defoe questioned.

"I am Zane Moon!" The shadow walkers started whispering.

"Silence! So what! Zhalia Moon and her boyfriend Dante are coming 'la de da'! They can't beat me with my army of 50 Shadow walkers given to be by Horowitz!" Defoe laughed.

"My other sister is the one you should worry about. She is the famous Faith Moon!Thats right you shadow scum! The Faith Moon,the soon to be Light heroine!" As Zane shouted. The room went into silence. Then Defoe's Shadow walkers broke whispers.

"And she's bring her 'friends'!" Zane added. With this the army started to shouted and broke into panic.

"Its not worth it! I'm leaving!" One shouted and tried to walk away but was stopped by Barron.

"We leave when Defoe tells us to." Barron growled at the shadow walkers.

"Thats right! You there make sure Zane doesn't lie again!" Defoe smiled as the shadow walker walked over to Zane getting his knife ready to cut his tongue out. Suddenly one of the windows broke as Faith jumped down and landed on the ground by kicking the shadow walker with the knife on the ground. The other windows broke as Amber, Darren, Zhalia, Dante then Hugo jumped down.

"Defoe!" Zhalia and Dante shouted at the same time.

"Vale! Moon!" Defoe growled. As he got ready to tell his army to fight he was interrupted By Faith.

"Wait! So your name is Defoe?"

"Yes!"

"Like De-Foe as in the-foe!" Faith laughed as some members of the room tried to hold in their laughter.

"It just Defoe!"

"You look more like a 'I'm ozzy osbourne' type of guy." Faith grinned.

"You Brat! What's your name!" Defoe asked as Faith grinned and but her sword over her shoulder,one hand hanging off the body of the sword and the other going through her hair.

"I'm Faith Moon!" She laughed as there were gasps from the shadow walkers.

"Get her Barron!" Defore shouted.

"Don't you mean Sharron?" Faith laughed as the army of 50 ran towards them.

"Come on boys...but your playing with fire when you play with me!" Faith taunted as the shadow walkers threw black spears at them but Hugo punched the ground as a wall of rock came up and blocked the spears. Faith and Darren jumped over the wall and started to attack the men. Darren had a sword in his hand and was slashing through the men. Faith was slashing with him, until they were back to back.

"What now?" He asked.

"This!" she said as she gave him her sword as she pulled two guns out of her army jacket and started to shoot black and white blobs of light and darkness at men,they fell one by one. She then threw the guns away when they were out of bullets and took back her sword.

"Demon time! Kilthane fight for you lady! Dragoknight rule the night!" Faith shouted as she smashed her crystals. Her Demons came out and started to attack the shadow walkers.

"Tryrax fight for me!"Darren shouted as he threw his crystal on the ground. A what looked to be a T-rex the size of three people on top of each other with four arms, wings and horns roared as it slammed into the shadow walkers.

"Blade I call for you!" Darren shouted again as he smashed another crystal. This time a Samurai with six arms, six swords and blue ropes and a helmet started to slice through his enemies. Ten shadow walkers smashed crystals and growled "Firoliz" and ten demons who look like huge lizards made out of lava came out. Another nine summoned "Iceiliz" who were lizards made out of ice.

"Want to dance Faith?" Darren smiled.  
"It show time!" She smiled back.

Over with Zhalia and Dante who are freeing Sophie, Lok and Zane. Hugo and Amber were protecting them;

Lok watched Hugo as he forced rocks to fly at the approaching Shadow walkers and Amber just moved her hands and they went flying.

"What is Amber doing?" Lok asked.

"She is making the air work against them." Zane answered as Dante told them the ropes were gone.

"Now lets kick.." Before Zane could finish a ring of fire went around the room knocking over the shadow walkers. Hugo and Amber ran over and they both punched the ground as they made a small cover of rock for our heros.

"Wait where's Faith and Darren?" Lok asked.

"Making the fire." Amber laughed.

"I knew there was a 'spark' between them. Get it?" She laughed.

"Not one of your best...And why do they get all the fun?" Zane laughed with her.

"Sounds like it stopped." Hugo interrupted. As he called the rock to return. There in the middle of a ring of knocked out bodies were Darren and Faith back to back.

"I told them they were playing with fire." Faith sighed.

"Good but not good enough!" Defoe laugh as he came out of a shield made out of Shadow, it was made by Barron who came out after him.

"You didn't do anything you lazy sod!" Amber laughed.

"Don't say that to master Defoe!" Barron growled running towards Amber. Suddenly Faith ran towards him jumped up and kicked him. But she had fire summoned at her feet.

"Arggh!" He shouted as Faith jumped onto him wrapped her legs around him and sat on his shoulders ,one leg around his throat.

"I'm very shocking!" She growled as she place two fingers on his two temples and then electricity ran from her shoulder to her hands and into his body. Then like a x-ray, as the electricity ran into his body the heros could see his skeleton and as he fell she jumped off gracefully.

"Now!" she smiled

"Lets talk!" she turned towards Defoe who was too scared to move.


	11. Chapter 11: We need you!

Defoe struggled as Lok and Sophie tied him up in chains and used a rag to tie his mouth. The rest gathered around Defoe.

"Why are you here Defoe?" Dante asked calmly.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I think..." But before he could finish Amber ran over to Faith and helped her walk over.

"Is it starting to hurt you?" Amber asked.

"You know?" Zane lifted a eye brow at Amber.

"I'm her best friend!" As she said this they looked at Faith. Her eyes had turned slightly green and she was holding the left side of her body, She was as pale as a ghost.

"Come on! We will go see how much it spread." Amber sighed as she helped her walk out of the abandoned factory.

"What's wrong with her?" Zhalia asked. Dante noticed she used the same tone of voice as the one she used when she was telling him how she felt on their mission against the Professeur.

"As you have noticed Faith could most likely take care of Horowitz herself...But something happened..." Zane sighed.

"I think I should wait so she can tell you..." Zane added as Amber and Faith came back. Faith looked a small bit better.

"You need to tell them." Zane looked at her with concern.

"Fine.." She sighed as she walked over to Defoe.

"Sorry Oizzy but it's none of your business" she growled as she hit his head with her knee knocking him out.

"So I ran into Horowitz about three weeks ago..." She started.

(Flash back)

In Dublin city.

There stood Faith with fire in her hands and bodies of shadow walkers on the ground.

"The more I beat you up the more you come after me..." She sighed to the unconscious bodies.

"Well done...your father would be proud!" A voiced laughed from behind Faith.

"You!" She growled.

"Yep,Your uncle Horowitz is back!" The man stood there in red ropes and a gold slash around his stomach.

"You are not my uncle...and no friend mine!" she growled as she aimed the fire in her hands towards Horowitz.

"Don't be a fool!" He growled as she ran towards him and hit him with both fire fists. He blocked it but he went flying into a alley way with the impact.

"I'm stronger than you!" Faith taunted as she walked up to him.

"That's why I'm here!" He snapped as her ran towards her and punched her in the stomach. His hand stayed there as a black substance ran down his arm and onto her body making it's way to her right hand. It burnt a small hole through the sleeve of her jumper. It left a tattoo of a black snake. She started to scream with the pain.

"Now listen! This snake is a forbidden spell,It will kill you when it reaches your heart. You may not feel anything until its near your shoulder, and it moves when you use your powers and hell yes it hurts!"

"Why are you doing this? It won't help your kill me...ARGHH!" she panted.

"Your so wrong! You can't use your powers so you can't attack me and even if you do your dead!" He laughed.

"Are you going to kill me?" She growled. He bent down beside her and whispered in her ear;

"I want to see you suffer first..." He then got up and summoned shadows to gather around his hand.

"Over my dead body!"Atrax growled as she leaped from above,landed on Horowitz and bit him on the neck.

"You fool! He growled.

"I'm coming for you two...I will kill you Faith!" He barked as he walked backwards into a portal. Leaving Faith on the ground trying to get up.

(End of flashback)

"So how long do you have left?" Zane asked.

"It's by her neck." Amber sighed.

"Thats bad..." Zane sighed.

"Why did you fight today? You could have left me do everything!" Darren looked at Faith.

"And why did you fight me? We did'nt even need to fight." Sophie added.

"I thought I had more time..." Faith growled through her teeth.

"You don't..." Zane sighed.

"That settles it! Zhalia!" Faith looked towards Zhalia.

"Yes."

"You need to learn some new spells!"

"I have plenty of'..."

"I mean Tamer spells!"

"But I'm a seeker!" Zhalia rejected the idea from her mind.

"Faith and I can do both tamer and seeker spells." Zane explained.

"But how?" She asked.

"Our Mom was a Seeker and our Dad a Tamer." Zane smiled at her.

"Do you think I could..." Zhalia looked at her hands. She was almost expecting them to catch on fire.

"It's in our blood so yeah!" Faith grinned giving her a thumbs up.

"Then...Fine I will! But how will I learn if you can't do any spells?" Zhalia asked.

"You forgot about the other general in this room." Darren coughed.

"Will you help her?" Faith asked.

"I'm the only one here who can use all the elements." Darren smiled.

"It's settled then!" Zane smiled.

"You can train in my gym if you want." Dante offered.

"Thank you Dante and I will take you up on that offer." Darren nodded towards Dante.

"And I will see you tomorrow for your first training session." Darren smiled.

"What time?"

"10 a.m. On the dot." Darren answered Zhalia.

"That early?" Faith moaned.

"You don't need to be there." Darren argued.

"Yeah but I need to make sure you won't kill my sister!" She joked as she looked at Defoe.

"Hugo go and bring Defoe to Dante's house...I want to 'talk' to him." She gave them her toothy smile.

(5 HOURS LATER; foundation save house,negotiation room)

"I feel sorry for Defoe." Dante sighed. As Lok,Sophie,Zane and Amber look at him. Hugo and Darren left four hours ago.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Zhalia is known for her negotiation skills." Dante laughed.

"So is Faith!" Amber smiled back at him. Then Zhalia and Faith walked out of the negotiation room.

"Well?" Dante asked.

"Horowitz is trying to get the Shadow tower and the last of the organisation rebels to join him, Defoe lied and said he was second in command for the organisation." Zhalia explained.

"He also said something about a blood spiral thing...he fainted before he could finish." Faith added.

"Horowitz is trying to go into war with us." Zhalia sighed.

"But all that could take only a month..." Amber exclaimed.

"That means we have a month to kill him...to easy!" Faith laughed.

"Says the one who can't use powers." Sophie growled.

"Says the one who I can beat with out powers." Faith snapped back.

"Hey save it you too!" Lok interrupted.

"Right...Zhalia you need to get a good nights sleep as you will need it!" Faith smiled. Zhalia suddenly went pale.

"Don't worry." Dante whispered into her ear. Earning a glare from Zane.

"That reminds me!" Faith winked at Dante. 'Oh god...' he thought.

"Zane I need to talk to you about threatening people about certain subject and using me as the treat!" She growled. Zane looked at her then ran for the door.

"Get back here!" She shouted after him.


	12. Chapter 12: Fire Great!

**That morning; Dante's house, in the gym.**

"Are you sure I will be able to do this?" Zhalia asked Faith. She was still unconvinced of the subject of her being able to do Tamer magic.

"Will I think...but then again...well...yeah wait I know this!" Faith scratched her head in thought.

"Of course you can. You can do anything." Dante smiled at her.

"Awwwww." Amber smiled at them. The couple stared at the girl. Faith was still in thought.

"Sorry...awkward..." Amber sighed apologetic.

"The square root of twenty five!" Faith suddenly blurted. They all stared at her.

"Your so...random..." Amber laughed.

"I was going to say something meaner." Zhalia sighed.

"Hey!" Faith shouted as Dante and Amber giggled. Darren walked in wearing a red t-shirt, blue straight leg jeans and white and red trainers.

"Wheres the suit?" Both Amber and Faith giggled at the same time.

"I told you before it was for a mission! Now are you ready Zhalia?" He smiled.

"Ummm..." She sighed as she walked in front of him.

"Now stand about twenty meters away...Faith do you have the things I asked for?"

"Yep...I do...Amber,Dante! Help me bring them in." With that they walked out and a few minutes later came back in with huge buckets. One full with water and another with rocks They then went to the benches sent at the side of the room.

"Now Zhalia this may hurt.."

"What!" Zhalia shouted as Darren made a hand movement and a bunch of rocks went flying at her .

"Armorbrand!" But the rocks stopped before they hit the sheild.

"No Zhalia...Focus your energy towards them...No spells." Darren then dropped the rocks and shot a bullet of light at her. Zhalia jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Hummm...not into light magic..." Darren sighed.

"Zane can only do three elements...like most tamers so try some low level ones first." Faith advised as Darren smiled at her. Darren threw the rocks at her but Zhalia jumped out of the way.

"Lets see if you like water." and as he made a hand gesture the water went toward Zhalia.

"Come on Zhalia, focus...focus..." Zhalia repeated in her mind. Then suddenly everything slowed down. A rush of magic went through her blood. A new feeling for her. She then did the first thing that came into her mind, she punched the water. Everything returned to ordinary speed as she saw the water flying towards Darren, who caught it and levitated it back into the bucket.

"Water...thats a good one...it can be used for attacks and defence." Faith nodded her head in approval.

"That and for healing." Darren added as he threw fire at her and she fired it away but it hit the walls and bounced towards Faith but she jumped out of the way but slipped and landed on her head.

"Are you ok?" Darren ran over to her.

"Shes done worse." Amber sighed as she stretched and yawned and closed her eyes.

"She can do fire too...'GREAT!' " Faith growled with a touch of sarcasim. Faith then made a hand gesture with both hands and she flew up into the air and landed on her feet.

"How did you do that?" Zhalia asked.

"I pushed the air." Faith smiled.

"Like this?" Zhalia asked as she made the same hand gesture. The air rushed at both Darren and Faith went flying towards the wall. Darren fell on the ground and Faith landed on top of him.

"Sorry..." Zhalia half giggled. Dante started to laugh. Amber opened her eyes and looked at the two groaning bodies on top of each other the ground.

"...I don't want to know."

"Zha.." Faith tried to explain.

"I said I don't want to know! You two couldn't even save it for a room!"

**Later that day; Sophie and Lok walking home from school.**

"Ahh Sophie! I got a F on the history test!" Lok sighed as he waved around his exam papers in front of Sophie's face.

"Good for you Lok..." Sophie answered back emotionlessly,she was staring in front of her.

"What are you looking at?" Lok asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing..."

"What's wrong with you? You didn't insult me about my test!" Lok turned her body towards him.

"Come on Sophie...You can tell me anything." He smiled at her.

"...I...I just feel uneasy..." Sophie sighed.

"About the history test?"

"No the soon to be war...idiot..." She faced palmed.

"Oh that."

"Yes that!" She shouted at him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Million of innocent people will die if we don't stop that war!"

"What do you mean Sophie?"

"I have been doing some studying..."

"Nothing new there!"

"LOK!"

"Ok sorry..."

"As I was saying. The bloodspiral are a group of seekers that are the mortal enemies of my family. Their Blood thirsty and vicious, Don't get me started on their titans." The teens stopped and leaned against a wall as a group of random teens from their school walked past.

"So the guy just freaked out in gym and ran out of the room."

"That was the half two gym class right?"

"Yep."

"Why did he do it?"

"Said something about a monster by the window."

"Freak!" The group laughed and then a voice interrupted them as the stopped in front of Lok and Sophie.

"Hey look its Indiana Jones!" The same Boy [nerd :)] that said it to Lok on the same day that changed his life.

Everyone stared at the boy.

"Its not funny anymore!"

"Yeah! Get a new joke!" The group walked off. the boy stayed a few paces behind, sulking.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Lok asked when the group were out of ear shot.

"Titans?"

"That might be it..." Sophie sighed as she watched the people in the town walking around. Unaware of the danger that was going to begin.

**That Day at 2:30**

Zane walked through the streets of Vience. He stopped in front of a toy shop. In the window was a poster for a holiday of some sort. He was interested in the picture of the family, The happy family. Memories of his past flashed before his eyes. He shock them away and wondered how Zhalia's training went. He decided to go see her. Suddenly movement caught his eye. He saw a shadow duck into a alley way. He went after it. Zane finally caught up with it.

"Stop right there!" Zane growled.

"Fine." The voice snickered. The body turned around and showed the face of Barron.

"Your that soldier that was working for Defoe!"

"I was...Now he works for me! Shadow slash!" He shouted as a line of shadows hit Zane's chest. He went flying and landed in a pile on some garbage can in front of the local school.

"Ouch..." Zane groaned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Flame Paw!" Barron summoned a demon that looked like a lion made out of fire.

"Bulregard!" Zane took out his amulet and a dog titan came out. The two monster attacked each other as Barron and Zane ran towards each other and grabbed each other in a wrestling lock.

"You can't beat me on your own, Give up and come with me!" Barron spat in Zane's face. This distracted him enough that Barron kicked him in the stomach and punched him with shadows around his fist. Zane went flying and hit against a the wall of the schools gym. A few seconds later his titan hit the window above him and was sent back.

"Now sleep.." Was all Zane could hear as Barron released a gas into Zane's face. Knocking him out.


	13. Chapter 13: And so it begins

Thanks for the reviews! Didn't know the story was missed :) I didn't mean to leave the story for that long but my boarding school is such a hassle!

On with the story! P.S. Just a reminder that I don't own Huntik...That would be cool though!

~Wolf~

**The day after Zane went missing**

Dante's house; kitchen; morning;

Zhalia and Dante sat at the table eating breakfeast and hugging each other. Both were slightly sweaty and exhausted after their moment last night.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Dante yawned and winked at Zhalia.

"It was great but I'm tired now." She giggled as she kissed him.

"How did you get rid of Amber and Faith?" She asked.

"Me I thought you did!" They both looked at each other with fright in their eyes.

"Oh dear God what happens if..." But before Zhalia could finish there was a knock on the door. Followed by some mummers coming from outside then a "Fuck this I waited look enough!".

Then noises of metal clicking against itself and the sound of a door opening. After all this two hungover girls walked into the kitchen.

"Faith when did you learn to pick locks that fast?" Amber asked, Her voice was extremely horse.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST GO GET THAT THING THAT DOES THE THING TO GET RID OF THE THING!" Faith growled holding her head up with her hands as Amber got two tablets out of her pocket and got two glasses of water. Zhalia and Dante looked at the them with pure confusion and a slight bit of relaxation in their stares, they were thankful that the girls weren't there for their moment last night.

"Faith gets pissed when she's hung over...and she acts out too." Amber told the couple as she held one glass near her mouth and gave Faith another glass with a tablets fizzing in the water.

"Cheers!" Faith grinned as she chimed the glass against Amber's and guzzled down the contents.

"Don't worry! It's a tablet that helps with hangovers!" Amber added as she drank her drink.

"Where were you two last night?" the couple asked at the same time.

"Darren said his friend's were having a party and invited us." Faith moaned, Still ,clearly, in pain from the hangover.

"When you say us you mean I as in Faith, Because you invited me!" Amber teased as Faith just glared at her.

"But where did you two stay?" Dante asked.

"I woke up in a shower..." Amber answered blushing.

"Lucky...I was on the couch...I Have some pain in my back." Faith sighed stretching her back.

"Who were you on the couch with?" Amber giggled.

"Oh look at me I Amber the relationship tracker!"Who were you on the couch with?" hehehehe!" Faith put on a high pitched voice.

"I so don't talk like that! And answer my question!" Amber glared at Faith.

"Your Dad!" Faith stuck out her tongue at Amber teasing her.

"Take that back!"

"Thats what he said last night when we did 'it'!" Faith laughed as she ran outof the room. Amber just sighed and looked at Dante and Zhalia.

"Bet you two that it was Darren!" Amber laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Faith scream walking back into the room. Amber looked around the room and then sighed and looked extremely sad.

"Ahhh I'm sorry...I didn't sleep with your Dad!" Faith went over and hugged Amber.

"NOT THAT!" Amber hit Faith on the head and went to the table and sat down.

"Have you noticed Zane hasn't been around a lot?"

"Ewww Amber! Your worrying about my BRO!" Faith gagged.

"He could be in trouble!"

"Amber do you care about Zane?" Zhalia asked intrigued were the conversation had ended. There was a long silence.

"Thats just disgusting..." Faith gagged once again.

**on the streets of Veince; Hugo**

Hugo was walking through a park, He was on his way to Dante's house.

"Excuse me sir?" A old woman called Hugo, she was by a tree.

"Yes?"

"There seems to be a poor cat up in the tree...will you go get it?"

"Sure." He smiled at her then climbed up the tree.

"Here kitty kitty..." Hugo called the cat towards him. The cat walked up to him then sat at the branch nearest to Hugo.

"Here Ki..." But before he could finish the Cat's mouth opened up and released gas into his face. Hugo fell out of the tree and landed in front of the old woman who transformed into Barron. The cat then jumped out of the tree but transformed into a human girl around the age of 30. She had dark black hair and eyes and pale skin.

"You did well Caroline."

"As soon as I'm finished with this blackmail thing I will kill you Brother!" She growled as Barron picked up Hugo and summoned a portal.

"We will see..." He sighed as they walked into the portal.


	14. Chapter 14: Checkmate

Hi I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update...school sucks.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone.

* * *

~Wolf~

Two days after Hugo and Zane went missing.

"This is getting serious!" Lok shouted as he and Sophie walked the bright streets of Vience. Even though they took that root every evening walking from school to Dante's house nearly everyday, there was a noticeable Gloomy feeling floating in the air. It may have been from the news they got that there two new friends had been kidnapped two days ago, or it was coming from the failed maths test coming from Loks bag.

"Hummm...indeed..." Sophie answered lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering why we aren't going after Hugo and Zane! Faith is just being selfish!"

"Sophie...She must have her reasons why we aren't going," Lok grabbed Sophie's shoulder.

"Remember Zhalia is still trying to learn new spells and Dante is truing to get agents."

"So? Her Brother is in danger!"

"...Look I don't get it too but, they must have a plan or something." Lok smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then there was a ringing noise coming from Lok's phone. He picked it up and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Lok! Is Sophie with you?" His mentor Dante asked.

"Yeah she is,why? What's up?"

"Just come to my house as soon as possible." And then the line went dead.

"What happened?"

"Dante wants us Sophie...we better go." He smiled as they jogged off.

**In a unknown area in Vience at that time;**

"What are you planning on doing?" Atrax sat in front of a chess board. Behind that chess board was Faith Moon. The spider noticed since Hugo and Zane went missing she was quite...too quite.

"I think there is only one thing to do...pawn to to E4." Faith sighed as the chess piece moved by itself.

"What do you mean? Knight to A6."

"He has Zane and Hugo...he will figure out about Zane and Zhalia...they will be in danger...Bishop to C4."

"You could still beat him. Bishop to D7."

" My dear friend. This fight is like a chess game. I will need to sacrifice to win. Pawn A4"

"I don't follow you idea. Bishop take pawn." Faith then focused onto her queen that was one move away to talking Atrax's king.

"I was that pawn that you took and Zhalia is my Queen. I must sacrifice myself so she can take your King...or Horrowitz. Queen takes King...Checkmate." The king then turned to dust as the queen hits it.

"You can't!" Atrax growled at Faith.  
"I must! I must kill myself...but unlike the pawn I will take him down with me!" Faith clenched her fist.

"Its my legacy..."

**Back with Sophie and Lok**

They were now running to Dante's house.

"Come on Lok!"

"I'm coming relax!"

"Lok! Sophie!Over here!" A voice called to them from a alley.

"Darren?" They both said in chorus as he and Faith walked out of the Alley way.

"Come over here we need your help!" Faith called them over with smile on her face. Sophie thought it was a inviting one...thats when she got a bad feeling.

"Look I have a bad felling about this." She whispered into his ear. But before he could answer Faith came over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her foward.

"I need your help! You know your so powerful, I wish I was a Casterwill!" She smiled again. Sophie then noticed she didn't give her fang-smile and that she complemented her. She freed herself from Faith's grip.

"Who are you?" Sophie shouted at her.

"Faith silly!"

"Your not Faith!"

"Sophie don't be stupid!" Darren growled at her.

"No...shes right...who are you two?" Lok glared.

"Darren!"

"And Faith!"

"Why is there another me?" Faith and Darren looked to the source of the male voice. Lok and Sophie turned around to find a confused Darren looking at his replica.

"Hey if I have to fight you can you change back? I don't want to screw up my face!" Darren sneered as he got into a fighting position. The fake Faith and Darren shifted into Barron and a black haired girl.

"Caroline!" Darren shouted with a shocked expresion.

"Tell Faith the war is coming!" Barron yelled as Caroline made a portal. Before Barron went in he turned around and laughed;

"And tell her that her dear friend Caroline,my sister, has changed to the winning side!" He then walked into it.

"I'm...sorry..." She sighed.

"You were a trusted general!" Darren shouted as she walked into the portal.

"Bitch!" He growled.


	15. Chapter 15:By the Moon and Rain

Hey I'm back!Sorry it took so long...

I just wanted to say this is either the third last chapter of this story or one of the last. I will then focus on Miss you and I'm thinking of starting a cross over with the book Skullduggery Pleasant. It's a good book, it has a type of seeker and magic idea. Back to the story :)

~Wolf~

**The Day after Lok and Sophie were nearly captured.**

**A secret location, The light temple, during a meeting**.

Dante's view.

Dante never saw anything like this, maybe in movies though. The hall was filled with arguing soldiers wearing white ropes. They were sitting ,or for the few standing waving their fists, on benches placed along the walls like a football stadium. Some with blue sashes, they were the archers. Some of the others had red sashes, the were the hand to hand, combat warriors. In the middle of all these there were was two long benches lying in front of a stage that held three huge thrones. On the last bench in the middle,Metz,Dante, Zhalia,Amber,Lok and Sophie sat facing a distressed Murdera sitting on his throne next to two elders who were all dressed in the royal gold ropes. One was covered in scars and looked to be in his 50's , the other was a old man that could be in his 100's.

"Silence!" the one with scars shouted, his voice echoed through the hall. All went silence.

" Now are you two telling me that they are going to war with us AND they have one of our generals!" He bellowed once again.

From the bench in front of Dante sat 15 people in silver ropes with gold trimming, the 15 generals.

Two that sat in the middle stood up and pulled down their hoods.

"Yes Flameous Sir," Faith and Darren both showed their respect to the scared elder.

"Hmmmm...indeed we have a problem..." The eldest elder.

"This is a problem..." Murdera sighed.

"If I may offer a idea?" Another general stood up. She had red hair,wore too much makeup and had green eyes. Dante noticed Faith tense up.

"This is going to go bad..." Amber sighed to Zhalia, She then turned to Dante and gave him and look that screamed 'Oh God!'.

" I propose that I lead a army into their base and take them out." She spoke out loud to the crowd. There were murmurs through out the room.

"Those who propose the motion!" Flameous shouted. Only a few hands went up then someone shouted out "Why should you lead the army!". After the comment was made the room went into sudden giggles but the girl answered back,

"I, Gloria Larsson, was trained by Amy Power who brought a army to war before!" She smiled smugly. Faith snorted and then laughed " As I recall we lost!". There was laughter bellowing through out the room until once again Flameous called for silence.

"Hey Moon! Try and behave!" He smirked towards Faith.

"Sorry sir...May I make a point?" She smiled at him as all the elders nodded in agree meant.

"I f we went straight to war we would lose in no time..." Faith turned towards Gloria as she paced towards the elders then turned to face the crowd.

"I propose that I should lead a team to their hid out then take out Horrowitz, they wont function without their leader, Then when they are on the blink of war for leadership then I propose that Arra Frost would lead a army and defeat them." Faith finished while staring at another General that sat on the bench.

"Those who.." Flameous was about to finish but Gloria interrupted him.

"Wait why should Arra lead the army and why should Faith lead the team!"

"Simple!" Faith glared at Gloria.

"Unlike you for non-selfish reasons! The team going in are basicly going on a suicide mission, I should lead as this is my fault and if anyone dies it should be me! That and Arra should lead as I know her skills and her war craft ideas from being her student for 15 years and counting." Faith finished.

"Where is Arra by the way?" the eldest elder asked.

"Here Roma sir," The same general that Faith looked at before stood up and walked beside Faith, then she pulled down her hood. Dante noticed that Arra was a attractive woman, Not as attractive a Zhalia but he could still hear Lok ask Amber 'What age is she' and the 'ow' followed after he was hit in the gut by Sophie. Arra had long black hair tied in a pony tail, some black threads of hair fell on her forehead. Arra had a slightly pale face and light pink lips. She looked to be in her 20's but Dante's detective skills reminded him that she was training Faith for 25 years so she must have been 30 or so.

"Ahh Arra, I do also think you would make a good leader." Roma sighed as he rubbed his chin

"You were always one of my best students."

"And I learned everything I know from you sir." She smiled back at him.

"Then all in favour of the sneek attack!" Flameous bellowed for the last time. All hand were raised, even Gloria's, even though Faith got a glare and a vote from her.

**After the vote in then war craft room**;

"FAITH WHAT PLANET ARE YOU ON!" Arra growled at her then smacked her across the head.

"Ow! I though you would like the position!" Faith moaned rubbing her head.

"I don't mean that I meant the 'sending a team in' part! Your basically just walking in there saying "Hey look at me! I'm Faith Moon! I can't use powers and I'm in your base! But I'm still going to make it out even though your all trying to kill me!" Arra put her hands over her eyes and sat down on the desk knocking over some papers and pens at the same time.

"Arra I'm 19! I can handle my own problems!" Faith reassured Arra by putting her hand om her shoulder.

"I promised your Mother I would keep you save...I'm your Godmother...I shouldn't let you do this!"

"Arra...You were like a Mother to me. You taught me that I should put other people before me. Thats what I'm doing now...No one is dying because of me!" Faith walked over to the 3-d map of a island off the coast of Spain.

"So do you want to know the plain or what?"

"...Your lucky your like your Mother...Only you and your Mother could talk me into doing something stupid..." Arra smiled as the talked for a hour about the plain and then about the old days.

**Living areas; a hour after Arra and Faith talked;**

12 generals were talking about the soon to be war only one, Darren Fear, was talking to the five seekers,Metz,Dante,Zhalia,Lok and Sophie, and the one archer Amber May.

"Wow...were ssssoooo lucky! No one can get in here unless there a general!" Amber squealed and added;

"I pictured more hot guys..."

"What are we doing here anyway?" Lok asked with a confused face.

"You all are here because you were already involved with the mission. The reason the generals are here is that we need to pick the team to go into the dark temple base..." Darren sighed looking at the door.

"No one will want to go..." But before he could finish his sentence the last two generals, Faith and Arra walked in with the three elders, Flameous, Roma and Murdera.

"Hey, excuse me..." Roma tried to make his way past the crowd but they were all two busy talking, Faith put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Allow me." Roma smiled back and made a motion towards the crowd.

"MOVE BITCHES!GET OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I GO ALL LIGHTNING ON YOUR ASSES!" Faith growled as the crowd rushed to their seats. The elders and Arra glared at Faith as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"What Faith was trying to say was you all know why you are here." Arra sighed. There was a massive silence.

"Really are you all scared to fight with death face to face?" Faith sighed and shock her head.

"Hell is just another adventure! I want to do the mission!" Darren stood up as her earned shocked looks and gasps.

"I am forever honor-bounded Darren..." Faith smiled at him and as soon as he smiled back he flinched and looked away.

"If your going to Hell the devil would want me too!" Amber stood up and walked up and put Faith in a head lock.

"I can't have you flirting with him she added as Faith started to giggle.

"I was going to make this a general only mission..." Flameous sighed.

"That just means we will need to make someone a general then." Murdera smiled at Amber.

"I Murdera propose we make Amber May a General. Brothers...what do you think?"

"I second!" Roma smiled at Amber.

"...sigh...You would be a general anyway if I disagree, I do not believe on giving people higher ranks at times like this but...you should some spunk, going for a job some of the others were to scared to take...I third." Flameous smirked after a moment.

"So its settled, Amber I now give you the title of a general...yada yada yada...If you come back we will have a real ceremony but for now Faith will bring you to the General's armory to pick up some gear before your mission..." Murdera smiled at the girl who was on the edge of crying, he hoped they were of happiness.

After a few moments of silence Arra went mad.

"Oh come on people! We need at least eight people for a team!"

"Hey why don't you do it!" Gloria shouted out clearly pissed from before.

"Oh so you can take her position like the bottom feeder that you are!" Faith eyes went a flame red.

"Faith calm...your eyes are red, besides she's right I should.." But before she could finish Roma started laughing.

"No no Arra...We need you for the war...you will be taking my position as Elder..."

There were gasps all around the room.

"Sir.."

"I'm giving up...150 years of this job have run me down...I will be joining the team for my last mission." He sighed.

"But sir you could.." A random male general was about to finish but Roma was fast to correct him.  
"I love the name of honor more than I fear death! I want to die in battle than doing nothing, so who will join me?" The room went silent.

"I will." A blue hair seeker raised her hand.

"Zhalia its..."

"No Faith! Your my Sister...Your the only family I have..." The two girls looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"If Zhalia goes, I go!" Dante stood up.

"Me...I mean us too!" Both Lok and Sophie said in chorus, they both blushed when they realised what they did.

"I will..."

"No Metz...I know about the curse you are recovering from, you can stay with me and direct the war but nothing more, your still weak." Murdera sighed at Metz. Metz then shook his head in agreement.

"Faith! Your team, your Call." Flameous announced.

"Team last resort! We leave tomorrow at six a.m. You have 20 hours to prepare for Hell! The rest of you...See yah in the afterlife!" Faith smiled.

**Five hours later;**

**The roof of the light temple;**

It was raining but Faith didn't care she was looking at the two swords in her hands.

"Why do you have your family swords out?" Atrax asked as Faith hushed her. A blue haired seeker used hyperstride to jump next to Faith.

"Why are we up here?" Zhalia asked Faith.

"And why did we have to do it now? Why not in the morning?"

"This procedure needs to be done in the sight of the full moon."

"Faith what do you mean?"

"She is talking about the Moon legacy." Atrax answered.

"Zhalia...This sword belonged to our Dad," Faith held out a huge sword that look as heavy as thor hammer. It was blood red,Black and had silver blade,It had a blue jewel in the middle. It had a hilt in the shape of a flame,the handle was ordinary like other sword from the middle ages.

"And this one is our mothers," Faith showed Zhalia a sword that looked a long samurai sword with a blue handle. Its blade had spikes jutting out from one side of the sharp end, the other end was like any other. It had the same jewel on the blade near the handle like the other sword.

"Pick one..." Faith smiled at her, Zhalia couldn't see her eyes as her hair was clinging to her forehead with the dampness from the rain. Zhalia stared hard at the swords. Suddenly Faith spun around looking for something.

"What did they say?" Atrax sighed at Faith.

"Dad said I should pick...never mind...you pick Z...can I call you Z?"

"Ummm sure and..." Zhalia was going to go for their Father's sword but she heard a voice.

"Mine Zhalia..." A female voice whispered in her ear.

"Mom...?"

"Mine..."

"Z? you heard her." Faith sighed.

"She told me to pick hers..." Zhalia picked up the long samurai sword.

"I heard Dad back there, Now do what I do.." Faith rolled up her jumper revealing her left arm, the one that didn't have the snake curse running up.

"I am Faith Moon, your new owner. I join my blood with your steel like my elders." And with this said she cut a line running down her arm. The Moon's light ran up her arm. The blood suddenly stopped and made a symbol on her arm, It looked like a moon and a wolf and spider circling it.

"It's the Family crest...Its like a tattoo in red ink but the ink is blood, do you remember what I said?" Zhalia nodded and repeated the same steps until she was holding up her arm with the crest.

"Your ready to complete your legacy..." Faith smiled at her as she walked to the edge of the building with Atrax on her shoulder and holding their Dads sword in her left hand.

"Claw." She muttered as she placed a hand over the jewel in the middle of the sword, it suddenly changed into a necklace that looked like a moon. She put on the necklace on.

"Just say the swords name to transform it into a necklace or back into sword, yours is called Fang."

"Ummm Fang?" Zhalia muttered as the sword turned into the same necklace.

"Hmmmmm...you catch on fast...You will make Mom and Dad proud..." Faith sighed.

"You will too!"

"No I won't Z...ironically I don't have much faith in myself..." As Faith said this she back of the edge of the building with Atrax on her shoulder. Zhalia ran over to the edge to see her to turn in mid air so she had her front facing the ground. In one swift movement she pushed her legs against the wall and went flying over to the building next door. She landed on it like a spider, and climbed onto the roof like a spider.

Zhalia looked a the necklace.

"Moon legacy..." Zhalia sighed as she looked up at the full moon, it was still raining.

**What did yah think? It was a extra long one :) 3 pages on open office! My hands hurt T-T**

**Don't worry about me! I enjoyed writing it, even though it was boring...But next chapter is about all the team members saying their 'famous' last words ;) Lovey chapter coming up!**

** ~Wolf~**


End file.
